fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Sakuga
Nova Sakuga is a space warlord from the incredibly distant future. Having racked up so many crimes since before her birth, which ironically is the reason they happened in the first place, she became a very powerful and violent woman who conquered many space empires. One day she and her crew were sucked into a wormhole, and Nova woke up without her ship or crew on modern day Earth. Nearby was the Destruction Bench Agreement, which she joined for the funsies. She still commits regular acts of mass destruction and craves fighting powerful opponents, although she's unfortunately very stupid. In the past, Nova Sakuga was an incredibly powerful character, with, like, a fuckton of proficiency. Like, oh shit. She and her crew took down many empires together. She is also retroactively future friends with Todd? Powers Nova is a mundie with extreme physical strength and pain tolerance. She is able to use her bloodlust in place of stamina when using attacks. However, she is most known for her Euclidean Moonbuster, a massive futuristic half greatsword half gun that can fire random objects from a massive random list. Some of these can be devastating like an orbital strike or MatPat, while others are useless or even helpful to the enemy team. But they always keep things fun. Nova also comes from an anime with a presumably higher animation budget then our current time, and as such she can boost the animation quality on things. She also has multiple different types of massive death beams, including an outclass level ability that can destroy moons, at the detriment of taking multiple episodes to charge. Nova also has a stand called 「ＢＯＯＫ　ＯＦ　ＳＡＴＵＲＤＡＹ」, which can turn things up to 90 degrees if it can touch it. However, she can only summon this if her cannon fires it. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 5 In her first appearance Nova initially shot herself in the face with an orbital strike, immediately gaining the camaraderie of resident masochist Tiffany. She managed to summon her stand and have a jojo-style duel with Charlie and his stand Johnny Cash. However, as his team was falling Nova decided to use her Giga Beam Buster to take out a large majority of the enemy team. Due to Negative Plan Johnny reversing everyone's rolls, her team ate shit and ultimately everyone escaped, her being the only surviving member of her team. She decided to use the power of bad planning to turn everything in the universe except for herself 45 degrees, causing her to blast the enemy team away. This killed Cthulhu, vaporized Charlie's hand, and because her stand was in the way Nova herself was seemingly deleted. - Episode 8 Nova acted as an announcer alongside Dante. She stood outside in the boiling soup rain unphased, and was one of the people to drag Allan to hell. She stayed down there until eventually the lords of hell kicked her out for causing too much of a ruckus. As she is now officially banned from hell on top of being unable to age via future technology, she is nearly immortal. - Episode 14 Nova played a minor role in defeating many of the abominations. - Episode 12c Nova, along with the other characters of 12c, were transported into an alternate dimension where anyone able to take care of the Episode 12 outbreak weren't born, and it inevitably ended the world. She was able to easily take out Domanic's shadow clones immediately with a lucky crit. She gained memories via Todd?'s bullshit that he was actually one of his closest compatriots and crew mates back in future space. During the journey she obtained a second Euclidean Moonbuster, and during the final battle she gained a special skill from Joseph's machine that acts as a significantly faster and more damaging death beam, which she fired both of directly into The Shadow Queen's skull. She Attack on Titan'd her enemy until nearly running out of stamina, and by then Clarisse took her other Euclidean Moonbuster for herself to finish the fight. - Episode 33 Nova fought the menace of Tyrone as Zanza's strongest character at the time. She managed to deal significant damage and push through their phases using her once per combat. Towards the end of the fight she managed to get to Class 2 and gain her signature Moon Beam, an attack that needs to be charged for two episodes before being fired on the third. After charging it she was swiftly taken out by Nagito Komaeda, being one of two player characters knocked out in the confrontation. - Lost Episode: Streets of DBA As there were no traditional "players" in this unrecorded episode, Nova was instead a playable character that more than one player could select. Despite being non-sentient video game avatars, Nova was able to store a death scythe possessed by Luigi's spirit and the reality obliterating Horse Beyblade, and it somehow is still added into the real Galica Cannon. - Episode 50 Nova appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. She was immediately obliterated by one of Queenie's bees which was Dynamax'd to massive proportions, although she managed to store the "Beeg" into her Moonbuster right before dying for the real Nova to use. Trivia * Nova is 10 feet tall exactly, and the only reason she isn't a 2x2 tile is that Zanza didn't wanna spring something like that first. * The Euclidean Moonbuster's blade is 7.5 feet long, 1-1.5 feet wide, and 3-4 inches thick, making it alone bigger than The Hulk as well as like, the rest of the cast of DBA. * Due to crazy future technology and genetic manipulation, Nova doesn't age. * While they've yet to appear on screen together, Nova is good friends with Aeon K'lapptark. Due to the weird time travel shenanigans around Nova, Aeon already knew her in the future, while Nova knew her in the past. They have tons of inside jokes that started from them hearing it from the other, meaning they have literally no temporal origin and are a massive paradox. They like to pull pranks on each other with ominous foreshadowing. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters